headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Pig
"Pig" is the seventh episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Wayne Yip with a script written by Olivia Dufault. It first aired on Monday, July 31st, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Jesse Custer sits down with a street preacher to discuss his recent issues with God. Cassidy and Tulip run a con at an endurance test at the Hurt Locker. We also get the secret origin of Herr Starr and his meteoric rise to power as leader of The Grail. Denis asks Cassidy to turn him into a vampire. Yeah, right. When pigs fly. And in this episode... they do! Like a ten-inch dick, you need to see it to believe it. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 1.248 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by 0.056 from the previous episode. It rated 0.47% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Ian Colletti is credited in this episode, but his character, Eugene Root, does not make an appearance. * Actress Julie Ann Emery is credited in this episode, but her character, Lara Featherstone, does not make an appearance. * Actor Noah Taylor is credited in this episode, but his character, Adolf Hitler, does not make an appearance. * Actor Marty Ray is credited as Marty Wayne Ray in this episode. * Actor Josh Whites is credited as Joshua David White in this episode. * This is the first episode of Preacher directed by Wayne Yip. * This is the second episode of Preacher written by Olivia Dufault, and her first episode from season two of the series as a writer. She also works as a story editor on the program. * The primary setting for this episode is New Orleans, Louisiana in the present day. The secondary setting for this episode is Vietnam in the year 2004, which is also seen briefly in the present day at the end of the episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Saltonstall, who is the leader of The Grail in 2004, until Herr Starr pitches his ass off a balcony. Seriously. Who didn't see that one coming? What else have they done? * Wayne Yip has also directed the "Detained" and "The Metaphysical Engine, or What Quill Did" episodes of the British sci-fi series Class, as well as the "The Lie of the Land" and the "Empress of Mars" episodes of its companion series, Doctor Who. He also directed five episodes of Misfits, which stars Preacher actor Joseph Gilgun. * Actor John L. Armijo also played a local cop in the 2015 adaptation of Marvel Comics' Fantastic Four. He also played a cop in Terminator: Genisys and an InGen soldier in Jurassic World. Armijo also appeared in episodes of American Horror Story, which also featured appearances by Fredric Lehne, who plays Saltonstall in this episode. * Actress Rachel G. Whittle played a woman named Tammany D'Entremont on all six episodes of Cryptid: The Swamp Beast. She also appeared in teh 2012 film Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and G.I. Joe: Retaliation in 2013. Quotes * Herr Starr: Ingenious. The world on its knees, begging for direction like the ugly girl at a gang bang. .... * Tulip O'Hare: Now, I got a bunch of money. You got a bunch of guns. So why don't y'all stop being a bunch of bitches and shoot my boyfriend. .... * Saltonstall: But the true inspiration of our authority is Christ. * Herr Starr: Hmm. * Saltonstall: You seem disappointed. * Herr Starr: I was hoping for something more in the vein of atomic warfare, not myths and legends. .... * Jesse Custer: Are you crazy, or just a con man? * Doomsday preacher: And those are my only two choices? .... * Herr Starr: Like a ten-inch dick, I'd need to see it to believe it. See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017 television episodes